Electronic chassis that house electronic components for high-speed telecommunications and networking applications typically include a plurality of circuit board assemblies. Each circuit board assembly includes a circuit board that is attached to a channel-shaped mounting bracket.
In certain applications, a disk drive (such as, for example, a floppy disk drive or a CD ROM disk drive) is mounted onto the circuit board of a circuit board assembly. The disk drive is positioned on the circuit board so that its receiving end is aligned with an opening formed in the mounting bracket. This arrangement allows an operator to access the receiving end of the disk drive to allow the insertion and ejection of a disk. However, there are several disadvantages to this arrangement.
In particular, in many instances gaps are created between the disk drive and the opening in the mounting bracket due to parts which are out of tolerance. As a result, excessive amounts of electromagnetic radiation generated by the internal electronic components within the electronic chassis may leak out of the chassis through the gaps formed between the disk drive and the mounting bracket. Excessive electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a widespread problem in many electronic chassis applications, especially in the high-speed network systems products. These electronic chassis must meet very stringent regulatory emissions standards in the United States and in other foreign countries.
Attempts have been made to provide shielding devices to reduce EMI emissions that exit through gaps between the disk drive and the mounting bracket. For example, Beryllium copper gaskets and metallic coated fiber gaskets have been used in an attempt to reduce EMI emissions. However, there are many disadvantages with these solutions, including the high costs associated with these materials. In addition, these conventional gasket designs are typically difficult to fabricate which results in increased manufacturing costs. Moreover, these gaskets typically do not provide a consistent positive and continuous contact between the disk drive and the mounting bracket. As a result, conventional solutions typically do not provide effective EMI shielding.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an EMI shield that overcomes the disadvantages described above, and to provide a simple and cost effective EMI shield for a disk drive.